User talk:Therealmaplesyrup
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Therealmaplesyrup! Thanks for your edit to the How do I turn off top notifications? page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Cerrwiden (talk) 21:27, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ''i'll keep my peace ''' i'll say one thing, watch your mouth. you can meet some of the toughest people here on the web and they'll rip your tongue off. i'll keep my secrets and you keep yours. '''''not like you know anything about me, right?.... but if you dare threaten me or anyone beloved here, i'll be the one to rip that dirty thing off. i'll cut this one short. think of this as a warning and not a threat. ... ... ... ... ... "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-RA' "Wanna talk?" 05:51, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Dart Tag 2019? I'm wondering where you got the info for 2019 Dart Tag releases, and if it's really coming back. I know that AlphaStrike is a real series. I've seen some leaked images of the blasters, but I haven't heard any news about Dart Tag. Can you fill me in here? Also, I understand that you're really hyped for adding leaked content on the pages, but maybe keep it to a minimum. You can discuss it on the Rumour Forums. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 01:53, February 1, 2019 (UTC) RE: Dart Tag Ah ok, I watch Walcom as well and I will check out his video. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 20:17, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Strike One... Again(?) Ok, I am very confused. Did you just threaten me or are you showing me what Zuna told you? Because it REALLY seems like you are just reusing what he said to grind on my gears. Just in case, threatening an Admin is really bad. Like, REALLY BAD. You'll regret the consequences. Not that I am "ripping your tongue" or anything, as you said, but oh, somewhere, something will happen. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 18:48, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :I'm going to back up Pedro here and give you an official warning about threatening other users and causing problems in general. This is the reason you were banned last time. If you continue not to listen to the wishes of wiki staff, you will be banned again permanently. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style RE: Message Looking at it, pal. Don't worry, even if you get angry sometimes, me and the other Admins won't leave anyone "unprotected". [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 01:44, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Message First of all, I'm not doing anything about Elliottw's message. If you don't like it, you are free to remove it, it's on your talk page. Second of all, what? I've been on this wiki for several years and I have never heard anything about this rule of not being able to edit your own talk page. Of course you can edit your own talk page, it's yours (the one exception is that you are not allowed to remove any official warnings issued by an admin). I'm not sure where you got that idea but that's never been a rule. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 03:06, February 4, 2019 (UTC) :Neither have I, and I've been here for quite a while too. People clean their own Talk Pages all the time. And, AFAIK, if you haven't been officially notified by an Admin, you could put it down and make it a clean slate at any moment. :[[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 03:45, February 4, 2019 (UTC) RE:RE: RE: Message I was actually waiting to see if it would escalate in any way, but it didn't happen for now. Don't rush us. :^/ "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒ You had better behave yourself from now on... I caught wind of your recent edit war regarding the microshots and how they are jolt re-skins... you had better straighten up or you WILL face the consequences Bigshock1134 (talk) 19:14, February 5, 2019 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 19:14, February 5, 2019 (UTC) RE: Edit War Debacle I know it was resolved Peacfully and i thank you for that! But what i was saying is that YOU NEED to make sure it does not happen again! Bigshock1134 (talk) 19:21, February 5, 2019 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 19:21, February 5, 2019 (UTC) i'll keep my peace distance look pal, as much as i want to keep my distance, we're going to have to admit that we're on the same level and neither of us is better that the other because one or both left a threatening message. admins are on the top, rollbacks are second, vets are third, and we're at the bottom. i'll try to be nicer and not cut other people's throats off. how about you try too? "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-RA' "Wanna talk?" 00:12, February 6, 2019 (UTC) read it a second time did you even read the above message correctly? here, i'll simplify it if that's what you need. let's calm down. i'll try to stop sending "threatening" messages, and you try too. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-RA' "Wanna talk?" 09:08, February 10, 2019 (UTC) RE: Message It's listed in Hasbro's press kits for 2019. It's not a leak. It's just a set of three foam balls, I think. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style message Hello,me! I just wanted to ask you if you are doing ok and if you need any help with stuff around the wiki! I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 00:47, February 28, 2019 (UTC) RE:message Hello,me! I think I’m ok,but thanks for wanting to help! I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 00:49, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Give Monkey Man a break will ya? They are NEW!! They are bound to have poor grammar at first! Lay off dude Bigshock1134 (talk) 20:54, February 28, 2019 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 20:54, February 28, 2019 (UTC) I agree, maple has done nothing but criticize me and undo my edits since i joined Monkeyman0490 (talk) 21:04, March 1, 2019 (UTC) RE: Message I've taken care of it. Please stop inciting edit wars. They are counterproductive and cause uneeded conflict. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 21:53, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Message I've taken care of it. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 19:39, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Monkeyman Challenge So you challenge ?onkeyman to a Nerf war, and he declines, so he’s a coward? First off, he doesn’t even know you, you constantly antagonize him, and you expect him to just meet you at some place? Don’t think that makes him a coward, but instead someone with sense. You’d be better off challenging him in a large Nerf war. DaGoldenEcho13 (talk) 12:15, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Proof of this claim? Do you have any proof of this claim that Hasbro released the image? I've only been able to find it posted by a Japanese site. If you can't give me proof, I will remove it. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 17:56, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Back Off A Little Bit, Will Ya? dude, back off of elliot for accidentally editing my talk page. i think that him being kind of old resulted in this. all is forgiven for him. back off. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 23:09, March 11, 2019 (UTC) RE: About Longshot My bad dude... i didn’t know some still existed in other areas Bigshock1134 (talk) 18:27, March 19, 2019 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 18:27, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Block Since you're starting to make it very public that you are indeed underage and because FANDOM apparently has decided not to block you from their website for breaking one of their rules, I've decided that I need to take care of this myself. Users on FANDOM must be at least thirteen years old. Please do not make a new account until you are of age; any attempts to sockpuppet yourself back onto the site will be blocked on sight. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style to everyone= You think you have gotten rid of me. But you will never get rid of me. Ever. Are you challenging us? We will get rid of you... and if you think we can't you are sorely mistaken Bigshock1134 (talk) 22:25, March 20, 2019 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 22:25, March 20, 2019 (UTC) i mean, he ain't coming back for a while. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 23:45, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Hello ayishbigpoutine. I see you have changed your name. How do you do that? Btw what does blocked mean.